half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Houndeye
The Houndeye is a tripedal creature appearing in the Black Mesa Research Facility during the Black Mesa Incident. Overview Possessing only three legs and a thorax, the Houndeye is a faint yellow-green in color, with electric blue tiger-like stripes adorning is spine. In place of a head there is a large, black, multifaced insect-like eye protected by eyelids. Houndeyes apparently communicate through a series of high-pitched sounds somewhat similar to the barking of dogs,Its sounds are actually based on that of dogs. on which its behavior and movement are also partially based. Behavior and skills The Houndeye is an excellent example of a social animal in terms of pack hunting. While a shy and timid creature by itself, groups of three or more display resonant behavior, emitting destructive harmonic sonic attacks in shock waves, capable of injuring those they attack, appearing as violet, sometimes white circles around the creature. The eyelids are seen moving only when they are excited. Although they are not seen displaying this trait often, Houndeyes appear to be carnivorous creatures, as one is seen eating a dead security guard in Half-Life: Blue Shift. The Houndeye's mouth is located on the underside of its belly, close to the eye, filled with what appears to be fang-like incisors. Behind the scenes The Houndeye was originally nicknamed "Roundeye".Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *It is one of the few creatures from the series that went virtually unchanged from the first sketch. *According to Ted Backman, designer of the Houndeye, its anatomy was inspired by a huge three-legged tabby cat named Tripod that lived in his neighborhood as a child. *The Houndeye was originally to use digestive fluid and its claws as attacks, while it only use its sonic attacks in the final version. *The Houndeye sonic attacks were originally to stun the player to allow the other members of the pack to attack with their claws, while sonic attacks only take a few health points in the final version. *Houndeyes were originally to be lead by a pack leader that would have stood on is rear leg to look around. The animation, "leaderlook", is still present in the model and can be seen in pre-release screenshots for Half-Life. *Its eye was originally to feature prismatic coloring, possibly cut for difficulties in implementation at the time of Half-Life's release. However it was apparently made for the cut Half-Life 2 model. *A proposed color was a green grey color, eventually replaced by a yellow. *The markings were designed to break up its silhouette. ''Half-Life 2'' *The Houndeye was originally to appear in Half-Life 2.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar It was to be much thinner. *Like the Bullsquid, also cut from Half-Life 2, it was to appear in the Canals.WC mappack A couple of Houndeyes can be found in the WC mappack map "prefab_canals.vmf", last edited December 2002.WC mappack *Houndeyes were also to be seen in a slideshow revealing the events between Half-Life and Half-Life 2 to be shown to Gordon at Eli's lab. In one of the images, Houndeyes were to be seen roaming in packs in suburban areas.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *The Houndeye model featured in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files is broken and cannot be viewed nor used. Only the image preview gives insight of his appearance.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files Gallery ''Half-Life'' and its expansions File:Houndeye concept.jpg|Concept art. File:Houndeye concept2.jpg|Ditto. File:Black ops oldpromo.jpg|Early promotional image for the Black Ops featuring leaping Houndeyes. File:Beta houndeye bullsquids.jpg|Early Houndeyes and Bullsquids in the Beta Beta Black Mesa. File:Houndeye pack.jpg|Early Houndeyes in the Beta Black Mesa. File:Houndeyes under.jpg|Ditto. File:Houndeye pack small.jpg|Ditto. File:Houndeye backleg.jpg|Early Houndeye pack leader looking around on its rear leg in the Beta version of a map seen in the chapter Residue Processing (the "leaderlook" animation). File:Bm30.2.png|Early model. File:Houndeye leader look.jpg|The "leaderlook" animation in the retail model. File:Houndeye HD.jpg|The HD Houndeye model. File:Houndeye attack1.jpg|The same Houndeyes attacking in violet shock waves. File:Houndeye attack2.jpg|Ditto. File:Houndeye attack3.jpg|Ditto. File:Houndeye resting.jpg|Houndeyes in captivity. File:Questionable Ethics.jpg|The same Houndeyes attacking. File:Houndeye attack white.jpg|The same Houndeyes attacking in white shock waves. File:Of4a2000003.jpg|Houndeyes and Snark Nests being kept for study. File:Of4a20002.jpg|Houndeyes killed by Xen Trees. File:Houndeye eyelid1.jpg|Moving eyelids before a sonic attack. File:Houndeye eyelid2.jpg|Ditto. ''Half-Life 2'' File:Houndeye2.jpg|Concept art for the Half-Life 2 version. File:Houndeye-body.png|Original body texture from the Half-Life 2 version, based on the concept art. File:Beta houndeye mdl preview.jpg|Image preview of the original Half-Life 2 Beta model, in the "leaderlook" animation. File:Houndeye mi.jpg|Remade Half-Life 2 Houndeye for the mod Missing Information, based on the original model textures. Mostly similar to the original, broken model, the spine is less thin. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references See also *Panther Eye Category:Xen Creatures Category:Tripods Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life: Uplink Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Enemies